


THURSDAY 6 AM

by transboydiangelo



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Clones (kind of??), M/M, Magic Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboydiangelo/pseuds/transboydiangelo
Summary: Elijah and Kellen surprise Awsten with some new rings - what could go wrong?(This is for the podcast!)





	THURSDAY 6 AM

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is for the podcast, don't kill me. awsten and travis, if you're reading this, i'm sorry. it's rough. this started as a joke within one of my groupchats and now it's a whole fic! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (my twitter is @txtbookmisery if u wanna check me out too)

It’s a busy Saturday night for Awsten as he stares at his laptop, headphones plugged in with the volume on full blast to drown out his annoying upstairs neighbors. Despite the fact that the demo he was working on was being played loud enough that his ears started to hurt, the shrill dog barks and heavy stomps still manage to pound in Awsten’s head. He angrily rips his headphones off, getting up and rummaging through the supply closet for a broom. Hands wrapped around the base, he thrusts the cleaning supply upwards to bang against the ceiling of his apartment.

“Shut the fuck up!” he yells, and his neighbors quiet down. “Dicks,” Awsten mutters under his breath, dropping the broom and returning to his work station. He puts his headphones back over his ears and glances at the time on his laptop screen. The display reads “7:00 PM,” and Awsten groans. He was supposed to hang out with Elijah and Kellen in fifteen minutes and he hadn’t made any progress trying to work on this demo. Suddenly, his phone goes off, and Awsten rolls his eyes when he sees it’s just Elijah trying to call him.

“Hello?” he tries to ask, but he gets cut off by loudness on the other end. Awsten grimaces and holds his phone away from his ear. “Elijah?”

“OH MY GOD, Awsten, dude, we have shit to show you,” Elijah yells, and Awsten pinches his nose. “Can we come early?”

“How early?” Awsten sighs, rubbing his eyes. Clumsy knocks on his front door draw his attention, and he hears giggling from the phone.

“Like, now,” Kellen shouts, and Awsten can hear him outside his apartment. The red-haired boy hangs up and opens the door, Elijah and Kellen stumbling inside. Kellen immediately lays down on the carpet and Elijah joins him on the floor, sitting with his legs crossed. Awsten sits down next to him and Elijah drapes himself over his friend.

“So, me and Kellen found some shit,” Elijah drawls, and Awsten groans.

“Clearly you found some shit, you’re high off your asses right now,” Awsten says, and Kellen sits up to protest.

“We didn’t- well, yeah, I mean, we are high, but that’s not the point,” he admits, laying back down.

“We didn’t find weed, we found some cool rings for you,” Elijah pouts, fishing them out of his pocket. Awsten’s ears perk up at the mention of new jewelry. Elijah drops two rings into his hands, and he eagerly puts them on, admiring the glimmering stones.

“Where did you even find these?” Awsten asks, transfixed by the shiny pink and blue gems.

“They were just laying in the middle of the street, so me and Elijah scooped them up!” Kellen laughs, and Awsten’s nose wrinkles in disgust.

“You found these in the street? What the fuck, that’s fucking gross!” Awsten complains, and he jumps to his feet, walking over to the sink. “At least let me wash them first,” he grumbles, reaching to take the new rings off his fingers. Awsten tries to tug them off but they seem to tighten. Awsten turns around, eyes still on the rings. “What the fuck, guys are you seeing… this?” the boy trails off as he looks up to find his living room empty. The stones begin to glow and Awsten runs to his bedroom but the door is locked. Suddenly it swings open, and a flash of pink pushes past him.

“Jesus, Elijah, you couldn’t wait one minute? I was g- wait, who the fuck are you?” a voice questions, and Awsten finally gets a good look at the stranger in his apartment. Only, it’s… him? He stares at himself for a beat, the two staring eachother up and down. Awsten blinks a few times and opens his mouth, and Pink Awsten interrupts before he can speak.

“Why am I staring at another me in my fucking apartment and where are my friends?” he asks, eyes falling to the rings on Red Awsten’s hand. “Also, nice rings,” he comments, and Red Awsten glances down at the pink and blue gems. He runs a hand through his hair and sits down on the couch with Pink Awsten following suit. The red-haired boy looks at his pink doppelgänger and glances around the room.

“I was in my apartment with Kellen and Elijah when all of the sudden they were gone and now you’re here and you’re me and you’re… pink?” he rambles, and Pink Awsten huffs.

“First off, this is MY apartment, and second, it’s not pink, it’s just faded red!” he states, and Red Awsten scowls.

“This is _my_ place, my laptop is set up and everything!” he says, and Red Awsten walks over to the computer and opens up the folder labeled “DEMOS”. “See, all my songs are… wait,” he squints at the screen, eyes scanning over the file names. “Where’s Lemonade? Noise Boys, Glitter Times?” he asks Pink Awsten, still staring at the laptop screen. Pink Awsten glares at him and shuts the laptop.

“I deleted Friendly Reminder,” he spits out, and Red Awsten’s eyes widen.

“You what?” he questions, and Pink Awsten rolls his eyes.

“Listen, as much as I love me, I don’t love that there are two of me, possibly more for all I know, and I really don’t wanna deal with some version of me who’s stuck in the past,” he explains, getting annoyed with Red Awsten.

“What do you mean, ‘stuck in the past’? I can deal with there being two of me, but I never deleted Friendly Reminder. Did you stop, like, hinting about the next album? Doing dumb shit on Twitter?” Red Awsten interrogates, and Pink Awsten laughs.

“I never stop doing dumb shit on Twitter. I have all the parxies freaking out every Saturday night cuz they think I’m gonna drop the album,” he snickers, and Red Awsten tilts his head.

“Huh, for me everyone thinks I’m gonna drop the album every Thursday at 6 AM,” he chuckles, and looks at the pink-haired boy next to him. “I guess we’re not so different,” he states, and Pink Awsten shrugs.

“Guess not. I guess I can get over the clone thing… are you even a clone? Anyways, those rings are so cool, where’d you get them?” he asks, and Red Awsten rolls his eyes.

“Elijah and Kellen found them in the street which is like, gross, but I can’t take them off!” he complains, and Pink Awsten furrows his brow, looking Red Awsten in the eyes.

“Maybe the rings are what sent you here,” he wonders, staring at the bright stones. His eyes slowly meet Red Awsten’s gaze.

“How would we send me back, then?” the red-haired boy asks, and his pink self grins.

“We could fuck,” he casually states, and Red Awsten’s face flushes to match his hair.

“And how would that help?” Red Awsten questions, crossing his arms while Pink Awsten just shrugs.

“I don’t know, but this whole situation seems like some shit out of the podcast and in that, the weirdness always ends when everyone fucks, maybe this is like that,” he explains, and Red Awsten’s face twists in disgust at him.

“Podcast? What podcast?” he asks before shaking his head. “Not the point. I mean… I’ve always wondered what sex with me was like so I’m not exactly opposed to it. You know what, yeah, maybe it’ll work,” he decides, and Pink Awsten stands up, pulling the other boy up by his collar.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” he asks, and Red Awsten blushes and nods. He gets pulled through the open door and is quickly shoved onto the bed, Pink Awsten wasting no time climbing on top of him. He trails kisses and bites down his red partner’s neck. Red Awsten moans and thrusts his hips upwards, searching for some kind of friction. He gets his wish when Pink Awsten grinds down on him, causing another moan to escape the red-haired boy’s lips. Pink Awsten licks a stripe down Red Awsten’s neck and bites down on his collarbone, his back arching off the bed.

Pink Awsten leans back for a moment to lift his shirt off and he looks down at the boy underneath him, lips red and covered with spit. _Well, technically my lips_ he wonders to himself, and he chuckles at the thought. He reaches his hands under Red Awsten’s shirt and takes it off, the boy sighing when his partner starts to kiss down his chest.

“Want me to take these off?” Pink Awsten questions, pointing to his jeans, and Red Awsten nods quickly. Pink Awsten smirks and starts undoing the other boy’s belt before pulling down the other boy’s jeans and briefs. His cock springs free, and the pink-haired boy quickly gets to work with using his mouth. Pink Awsten sucks Red Awsten’s dick for a moment before stopping to pull down his own jeans. He reaches over into the side table for some lube and quickly pours some over Red Awsten’s hole. Pink Awsten goes to slide his fingers in when Red Awsten grabs his wrist to stop him.

“Just put it in,” the red-haired boy pants, and Pink Awsten smirks. He quickly lubes up his dick and pushes in quickly, making Red Awsten cry out. The dominant boy starts pounding into the red-haired twink below him, making him moan loudly. _This’ll show my loud neighbors_ he thinks to himself, but the thought is cut off when Pink Awsten tugs hard on his bright red locks. Soon enough, Red Awsten is whimpering with every thrust, clinging tightly to the boy above him.

“Are you close?” Pink Awsten asks, and Red Awsten nods his head quickly. “Me too,” he grunts, and his thrusts become sloppy as he approaches his climax. The rings on Red Awsten’s fingers begin to glow again when the two boys cum at the same time, breathing heavily. Red Awsten’s vision goes white for what feels like eternity, and when he comes to he sees that his bed is empty. He looks around for a moment and realizes that the rings are gone, and before he can process what just happened a sharp knock on the bedroom door causes him to jump.

“Dude, what the fuck, are you jerking off in there? If you wanted me and Kel to leave, you could’ve just asked.” Awsten sighs in relief when he hears Elijah’s voice, and then he groans in embarrassment.

“Um, sorry guys,” he trails off, and he hears his two friends clamoring in his living room before leaving out the front door. He starts to stand and realizes he still has cum in his ass. “Ugh, fucking gross,” he grumbles to himself, walking to the bathroom to clean up.  



End file.
